


"Trying Something New"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager BROTP, Colombian! Connie, Dominican!Eren, Fast Food, Gen, Hispanic Au, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PuertoRican!Levi, Slang, Spanish Translation, Spanish and English languages, Spanish jokes, empanadas, i just wanted a tanned Levi instead of a pale one okay, tan!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Eren and Levi are bored and looking to kill time When they run into Armin.<br/>Armin suggests they go somewhere to eat and when Eren proposes they get Empanadas, Armin claims to have never tried one.<br/>Eren and Levi are determined to change that. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Trying Something New"

**Author's Note:**

> A little taste of a Hispanic! Au a friend and I have been working on for months (soon to be a year)  
> This is just a one-shot that has nothing to do with the final product, but contains elements that you will find in the final , multi-chapter fic.  
> I just wanted a tan Levi that swears in Spanish and uses lots of slang. Also my bud and I both love Hispanic jokes/ vines/ videos cuz they can get really accurate. So we decided "Hey, why don't we combine SNK with this?" and thus the Hispanic Au was born.  
> Angry Spanish arguments can be the funniest shit ever but also real terrifying. We're going for funny.  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \  
> " * "= Word or phrase that will be offered a translation/ definition .

 

-

 

         A boy with tousled, chestnut hair and a raven haired boy walk side by side, creating an almost synchronized rhythm in their strides. They had no particular purpose or destination, just looking for something to help kill time. Both boys talk amongst each other, contemplating places to burn some day light or stop by at one of the many small shops nearby. They had been walking around for well over half an hour when they heard someone calling out to them.

  ****

“Hey! Eren! Levi!”

           Both boys stopped and turned around, pinning two pairs of eyes- one of large, Caribbean-tinted eyes and the other of narrowed, icy-steel - on the figure of the blonde boy that ran towards them. The golden-haired boy smiled at them as he finally caught up.

“What’s up?”

“Hey, Armin.” Responded the brunette, whose name was Eren. “Nothing much. Just tryna kill some time.”

“Yeah, we’re just tryin’ to find somethin’ to do.” Added the raven named Levi.

“Oh, well I was gonna stop by one of these shops and get something to eat. Wanna come?”

         Both Hispanic boys respond to the blonde male in perfect unison.

“Sure.”

  **  
**

They walk together and discuss what places they should eat at. After deciding that they wanted something quick and casual, fast food was chosen. When Armin had asked which fast food joint they should stop at, Eren suggested that they get some Empanadas. Though Levi had nodded and agreed with Eren’s choice, Armin raised a thick brow at him, confused.

“Em-pan-adah? What’s that?”

          Eren cringed slightly at his friend’s butchered pronunciation before his face settled into one of shock, matching Levi’s.

“You’ve never had an Empanada before?” He asked, bewildered at the thought.

“No i haven’t.”

         Both Eren and Levi gasped loudly in unison, their faces fixed into rather exaggerated expressions of horror and disbelief. Armin thought that they had possibly paled by a shade in color.

“What do you mean you’ve never had one before!?” They questioned simultaneously, both alarmed and somewhat interrogating the blonde.

 

         Armin merely shrugged at them.

“I mean, I’ve never tried one before. I don’t even know where they sell any or what that is.”

“What!? Never-”  

          Eren and Levi paced back and forth, walked in small circles, and grumbled things to each other in passionate Spanish with a frustrated tone. Armin thought that maybe they were exaggerating too much, even for Eren and especially Levi. But then again, they always seemed to react this way whenever he found himself ignorant or unaware of anything relating to Hispanic/Latino cultures whatsoever. They continued to rebound phrases between each other of what sounded like Spanish gibberish to Armin before halting their actions and turning to face him, a look of determination on their faces.

“Okay, Armin. We've decided that this can not continue. We are going to take you to try your first Empanada right now.”

          Eren reached out and grabbed his friend by the wrist, tugging him along.

“Come on, Armin! Now, right NOW.” He said. “We’ll lead the way. Don’t worry, we won’t let you be deprived of this experience any longer.”

          Armin found himself helplessly dragged along by Eren as he walked towards his destination. He tilted his head around Eren’s figure to find that Levi was also tugging them along, walking by Eren’s side. Armin and Levi’s friendship was the type that was linked by someone else, namely Eren, who had befriended Armin first before introducing him to Levi. So it was no surprise that he’d be found around Eren more often rather than himself.

           But what he did notice was the way he was pulling Eren along by his free hand, his palm firmly placed within the brunette’s. If he starred on, he could catch the way their hands gripped each other’s just a bit tighter. With a glance between Eren and Levi’s joined hands and his own wrist, he smirked.

_‘Ah. Well, Just give it some time and things will fall right into place._ ’ Armin thought to himself. _‘They’ll come to their senses eventually.’_  

     

             They walked with a skip in their step, turning multiple corners and crossing various streets for a few minutes before coming to a sudden stop. Armin looked up from Eren and Levi to the large sign hung above them, reading the cursive writing.

“ _La Casa de Maria_.”

          Levi moved to open the door, allowing Eren and Armin to enter first before heading in after them. Armin’s mouth gaped in awe at the rather spacious restaurant, letting all of his surroundings sink in.

        There was a soft glow emitting from the lights above, setting a warm, mellow atmosphere. Frames of different shapes and sizes adorned the walls, along with other decorations. Customers sat at richly colored, dark wooden tables and booths, contently dining on their food. He turned around to look behind him. There he noticed a small flag with three wide blue, yellow and red stripes proudly placed near the door.

_‘Oh, it’s a Colombian restaurant.’_ He realized. _‘This place is pretty huge and it’s got quite a few customers. How haven’t I seen this place before?’_

Eren and Levi went up to the counter to place their order. A woman turned and greeted them with a polite, bright smile.

“ _A la orden._ *” She said. ( _*To order; At your order/ service.)_

             Eren spoke eagerly, but Armin wasn’t able to catch much of it since he wasn’t that knowledgeable on the Spanish language. The brunette held up up 7 fingers - 5 fingers on one hand and 2 for the other- as the woman scribbled something down on a nearby notepad. She nodded, tearing out the small sheet of paper from the notepad before turning around and pushing past small wooden doors into what Armin assumed was the back kitchen.

 

           Levi pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and fished out a ten dollar bill, placing it on top of  the small sheet. Armin frowned slightly at this action, but he knew better than to argue with them from previous experiences. He’ll just have to make it up to them some other time.

            A few minutes passed before an employee exited out of the kitchen, carrying out a tray of what Armin guessed where the Empanadas. They seemed to come in different shapes from what he saw, perhaps it was to distinguish different fillings?

          The employee had his back turned to them, placing most of the goods in a food display before selecting some to put inside small containers. He closed them and turned to put them on the counter in front of Eren and Levi.

“So, did you want any sa- Oh, Eren! Levi!” He exclaimed, abruptly cutting himself off of his original sentence.

         This seemed to surprise Eren momentarily before grinning widely and sharing a dap* with the employee, followed by Levi.

{ _*Dap- The knocking of fists together as a greeting, or form of respect; A handshake of sorts that can having varying degrees of complication_.}

“Yo, Connie! What’s up? I didn’t know you worked here.”

           Connie returned the grin before answering.

“Yeah, I started working here a while ago. Probably for a little over 2 weeks. But you probably wouldn’t have seen me ‘cuz I usually worked in the back.” He said, gesturing to the kitchen area.

         He tilted his head, leaning over before locking eyes with Armin.

“Hey, Armin! You’re here too? Never thought I’d find you in this place.”

“Oh , yeah. We brought Armin over for his for his first Empanada.”

“What!? You mean he’s never had one before!?” Connie sputtered, completely astounded. “How’s that even possible? He practically surrounds himself with the Latinos here nowadays. I’m surprised he’s never heard of it.”

“You and us both.”

“So I guess you want the sauce too, right?” Connie asked, picking up a tiny container filled with a bright, red salsa.

“Hell yeah. He needs the full experience.I’m sure he can handle a little spice.” Eren replied with a grin, nonchalantly waving his hand back and forth like it was a given.

“Alright then. Here you go guys.”

            Connie handed them their food before managing the cashier, taking Levi’s 10$ bill and fetching a few singles for him as his change. Levi took the remaining money and put it back into his wallet as Eren brought the food to Armin.

“Here we go, Armin. The time has come.”

“Hey, wait!” Connie chimed in. “I wanna see this too!” He said, untying his apron.

“But don’t you have work?” Levi asked.

“Eh, I’m gonna be on break anyway.” Connie shrugged, placing his apron folded neatly in a shelf behind the counter before making his way over to the trio’s table.

             Eren placed the packages of food on the surface of their table, picking out 3 different Empanada types and placing them before Armin. The blonde sat in a chair, sighing softly at his friends’ overly-excited expressions. He thought their enthusiasm was a little much over something as simple as an Empanada, but he might as well humor them now that he was actually there. Besides, if he told them that or refused now, he’d never hear the end of it from them.

“Okay. Let’s just get this over with.” Armin mumbled, trying not to show just how weary he felt.

          He felt a little embarrassed too over having his face watched so intently over every movement he made. He took the lid off of the tiny cups filled with salsa and picked up one of the three Empanadas. This one almost looked like he was holding a small sun the size of his palm in his hand.

“Alright, so these have different fillings. The one in your hand is chicken. This one that looks like a crescent with ridges is beef and the other one that doesn’t have them is pork.” He beamed, pointing at the corresponding goods.

             Armin looked from the other three to his food. His grandfather had always told him it was nice to try new things. And it wasn’t like the food Eren and Levi had insisted he try before was bad. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, much to their amusement. He thought it helped fuel their cultural pride too, but he chose not to acknowledge it.

_‘Well, here goes.’_

          Armin poured some of the salsa onto the fried goods before taking a bite. The moment his teeth sunk in, his sapphire eyes lit up. He was pleasantly surprised. The hot exterior of the cornmeal was crunchy and crisp, contrasting wonderfully with the toothsome, chewy interior and chicken. The delicate spiciness of the sauce wasn’t too potent and held a subtle sweetness that countered whatever dryness the food originally held. It was so simple, but so good. Before he knew it, the chicken Empanada was all eaten up and the other two followed.

           Once finished, he took a long swig from the chilled cup of water Connie had brought them. He placed the cup down and looked at his friends, who were eagerly awaiting his reply. But something about the shimmering in his bright, blue eyes must have given away his response before he could tell them aloud.

“It was really good!” Armin chirped happily.

        The others exchanged a series of high-fives between each other and a victorious “Yes!”. Eren leaned on the table, both him and Connie sporting large, knowing grins while Levi smirked.

“We knew you’d like them.” Eren purred, sounding smug.

“Yeah, we probably would’ve flipped our shit if you didn’t. Especially this loud ass _Chamaco_ * here.” Chimed Levi, motioning leisurely at Eren. “Not that we thought you wouldn't have liked them in the first place.”

(* _Brat_ .)

          They threw out their trash and took the remaining Empanadas with them. Connie called out to them before they stepped out of the restaurant, tying his apron back on.

“Hey, Armin! Promise to come back around for another bite some other time, yeah?”

       Armin exchanged glances with Eren and Levi, who nodded in approval at the suggestion before he turned to answer Connie with a wide smile.

“Sure!”

 

 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this bcuz of reasons. I just love this AU sooo much.  
> You don't understand.  
> -  
> If you have any Hispanic stories you wanna share (such as running from la chancla) then feel free to share here or on my Tumblr! (it's the same) I have an ask box with ANON enabled too, so you don't need an account! :D  
> -  
> Also, i feel nervous/ uneasy about posting fics like this. Cuz i mean, my bud and I put in a lot of effort to collect stories and information for this AU along with our own experiences. We've been working on this for nearly a year!!!!
> 
> So, i know it probably sounds really selfish and stupid, but i'd like for **no one else to do this AU.** (unless it was art/fanart)  
>  Sounds dumb right? How can a mere request stop you from doing whatever you want? Well, normally i wouldn't give a shit. Really we started this bcuz I noticed NO ONE ELSE HAD DONE THIS YET.  
> Sure they made a mocha Eren, but they always do that in the fandoms and fanart anyway (ahem, like me)
> 
> It's just, so much work and time has been put into this AU that it feels almost like it should be my own thing, not a FANFIC. But i'm sharing this AU with you guys. Even my bud is having second thoughts about publishing this bcuz so much work has been put in, we almost want to keep it just for ourselves. But I know that wouldn't be fair to you guys that think this idea is interesting.  
> It also isn't fair that i request other authors to not do this as well, i know that. But, maybe what i'm trying to say is that, since i have a strong feeling (98.86% certain) that NO ONE ELSE has probably done this AU, if ppl wanna do their own version/ interpretation of this AU , I just want other readers to know where the original idea came from, you know? Let em know where it all started.  
> When something is new, ppl like it bcuz it's refreshing. But if it becomes a trend, no one will know the origin of it all anymore. The people/person that started it no longer can gain any credit simply bcuz it became a "thing". And that happens a lot.  
> I simply ask that if any of you readers come across this and get inspired to do your own AU with a Hispanic!EREN, that you can credit us as your inspiration? Please? We worked out butts off for this (though it was lots of fun too!) so we just don't want someone to stroll in and take it all without being recognized. (yeah, it's one of those things)  
> Thank you  
> *  
> Also, for those of you that have done a Zombie!AU inspired off of mine **("Dead Hearts Beat Steadily")** and credited me as Insp. for you and stuff, i really appreciate that!! :)) You guys rock!! {basically, this is what i was talking about in the above text.}  
>  -  
> Let me know if you guys liked this. I know it's a simple one shot, but i really enjoy this AU. Maybe i can make another one-shot if you guys want one?  
> [This is all part of the multi-chapter fic my bud and i are working on. We still aren't certain about sharing/posting it for fear of what happens when ppl see it. It's like our child, Okay.] *Rant over*


End file.
